La Boda de mi Mejor amigo
by CataqaHale
Summary: En dos dias es la esperada boda, le conté la verdad y no me creyó. Aún hay tiempo... pero soy una cobarde. Ed/Be OneShoot.


Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y su asombroso subconsciente.

Hola a todos/as, he reeditado mi primera aparición en FanFiction, lo hice porque para ser honesta abandoné toda instancia para escribir y por azares del destino (?) volví a leer este One-Shoot y me dio vergüenza la manera en como escribía, se que aun no está tan bien como quisiera, pero sí mucho mejor que antes. Ahora si, a leer.

Dos días antes.

− ¿Aló?– Después de varios timbres y la impaciencia de la castaña acabó por contestar.−Hola Ed, es Bella…

−Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?− Edward, el dueño de la voz aterciopelada que Isabella reconocería en cualquier parte.

−Pues bien, ¿y tú?

−Aquí estoy con Tanya viendo los últimos detalles de la boda.− Bella estaba segura que el oyó el _crack_ que hizo su corazón al romperse.

−Oh, espero no haberte interrumpido, tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente.− La necesidad de contarle la estaba corrompiendo por dentro, un oxido que le corroía el esternón.

−Ve a la casa de Esme... estaré allí en media hora.

Era el día de Edward sin duda, pero yo no lo compartiría con él. Después de todo lo que paso dos días atrás, dudo que quiera verme otra vez, pero aun me dolía ver a mi ángel casándose con una bastarda. Dejando atrás mis sueños, y sabiendo que el se enfrentaría aun tormento, al saber que la perra que dice ser su novia lo dejará, y yo no podría hacer nada. No. No, no y no.

Los recuerdos cayeron sobre mí, como la lluvia de invierno. Frío, muy frío.

− Edward, ¡Bájame ya, bruto!− gritó riendo la castaña, cuando el amor de su vida... su mejor amigo la alzaba en un abrazo de oso, como los de su hermano Emmett.

−No hasta que me digas lo que necesitas hablar conmigo...

−Ed, no es un juego, es algo serio.− Ya sentía los nervios y la tristeza anudarle la garganta en un abrazo asfixiante.

−Está bien, está bien... dime que es lo que pasa Bells –Los recuerdos seguían atormentándola, diciéndole como Edward la llamaba así de cariño o cuando pretendía salirse con la suya…

−Hmm, no sé cómo empezar esto, es complicado, se que es difícil de creer... –Bella tomó aire enfundándose de ánimos. −Pero yo lo he escuchado y visto.

−Bella... para con este juego me estas asustando...

−No Edward... no es un juego, es que yo... Yo sé que Tanya no te ama, y te abandonará el día de la boda, tiene un amante hace muchísimo tiempo.

Él se largó a reír histéricamente, creyendo que todo era una mala broma ideada por el siempre bromista Emmett, o simplemente una mentira.

−Ah Bella, mi Bella, que imaginación tienes ¿verdad?, con Tanya nos amamos... déjate de tonterías. –Y le sacudió el cabello, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Otro golpe más, al pobre corazón de aquella castaña, que lo único que deseaba era que le creyera. Necesitaba que él confiara en ella.

−¡Edward es cierto, yo lo oí! –Las palabras de Tanya, retumbaban en su cabeza: _No, Riley no puedo casarme con Edward, no puedo hacerle este daño, él es bueno, no se merece esta traición, volveré contigo hoy mismo… La farsa se termina, me aburre seguir jugando a la dulce novia…_

−Bella, porque me dices estas cosas, ¿Es que acaso estás celosa de que me casaré, y te cambiaré por Tanya? –El hombre de cabellos cobrizos optó por seguir riéndose de la situación, ignorando el dolor de la pequeña ninfa que lo miraba suplicante.

−¡Como puedes creer que te digo todo esto por celos! −La pobre muchacha luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

−Bella, en dos días me caso y amo a Tanya, fin del asunto. Mejor olvidemos esta mala broma, dile a Emmett que no funcionó y será mejor que te vayas...

−No sabes cuánto me duele que no me creas. –A este punto el dolor que le quemaba hablaba por ella.

−Te veo el viernes en la Iglesia, ponte guapa y a ver si agarras el ramo. –En estas instancias Bella ya había tomado su decisión, después de la boda se marchaba, no habría ramo, ni baile, ni nada.

Desperté temprano, al final en un arrebato me compré el vestido que había visto... de puro remordimiento lo vi, y me dieron ganas de arrojarlo a basura.

−¡Mierda! Maldita Tanya, Edward es lo mejor que podrías haber encontrado…

Y me largué a llorar como idiota.

Después de arrepentirme, hice bien y me vestí. Ignoraba por completo si se me veía mal o bien. Arreglé mi cabello, dejándolo onduladamente, muy casual y ligero cayendo sobre mis hombros y partí rumbo a la iglesia.

Y allí lo vi calzado frente al altar, nervioso y pálido, pero hermoso a su manera, siempre me encantaba verlo enfundado en algún traje de gala, y ese smoking que llevaba lo hacía ver dolorosamente hermoso. Me detuve un momento a mirarlo más detenidamente, sus bellas facciones, masculino por sobre todo, ese trozo de fuego que tenía por cabellera, los hombros anchos, torso atlético y piernas fornidas, era el espécimen más varonil y hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Pero estaba... solo, según el fotógrafo la novia debió haber llegado hace media hora. Y yo sabía que ella no llegaría, luché contra las ganas de ir y besarlo y decirle que lo amaba más que a mi vida y que Tanya no llegaría. Tuve que retirarme de esa escena, no quería ser parte de aquella catástrofe y menos si el protagonista que iba a salir herido era Edward. Así que me fui a mi departamento a buscar mis cosas y partí al aeropuerto, era lo más patético que había hecho, huir como una cobarde, pero me traería paz.

Interrumpiendo el curso de mis pensamientos timbró mi móvil, era Alice.

−Dímelo, Alice…

−Bella , Tanya cumplió su cometido, Edward esta con crisis de pánico, así que Jasper y Emmett se lo llevaron a su departamento y yo me tengo que hacer cargo de la prensa, según me dijo Emmett... A todo esto, ¿dónde diablos estás?

−Te explico luego, y corté.

Me sentía idiota, debería volver, ir y gritarle "Edward, lo sabía, ¿ves? Te-lo-di-je"

−Déjame Jasper, déjame llamarla.

−Ehh, Edward lo siento no puedo. – Dijo el rubio dándole la espalda, no podía traicionar así la confianza de quién buscó su apoyo en esta crisis monumental.

−¿Qué carajo pasa…−Emmett me interrumpió.

−Se fue. Lejos, lejos de ti. –La voz del fortachón sonó amarga, resentida.

−¿Donde? ¿Por qué?

−Se fue porque te amaba. Te amaba y te lo demostró todo este tiempo, ciego de mierda.

−Eso, no es cierto, ella no... −Ella no podía, simplemente no podía, ella era su amiga... la única mujer que guardó sus secretos, que tenía la llave de su corazón, la que despertaba ese sentimiento protector... La única mujer que de verdad amó en el fondo de su corazón.

−¿Entonces por qué coño te ibas a casar con esa perra, sabiendo que Bella daba todo por ti, que cuando estaba cerca de ti sonreía como tonta, que cuando tú te movías ella siempre saltaba como queriéndote seguir? −Gritó Jasper, controlando su furia helada, cosa asombrosa, pues siempre se caracterizó por ser pacífico y actuar de mediador en cada problema. Pero esta vez era distinto, Bella era su mejor amiga y si para protegerla tenía que enfrentarse a Edward, lo haría sin pensarlo, él no merecía su compasión.

−Lo sé... ahora lo comprendo, aunque sea muy tarde, yo la amo, siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré… −Una sonrisa apareció, sin el peso que tenía esa confesión y corrió a su carro.

Edward llegó al aeropuerto en un par de minutos, dirigiéndose a la Agencia de venta de boletos.

−Un vuelo a Phoenix, por favor, el que esté próximo a salir. −Tenía mucha prisa, Bella no se escaparía tan fácil.

−Lo siento señor pero el último avión de hoy salió hace 20 minutos. −Maldijo el momento en que se encaprichó con Tanya, maldijo el momento en que ignoró a Bella.

−Muchas Gracias –Y de allí salió lo más rápido que pudo, conteniendo las lágrimas y la impotencia.

No tenía más que hacer, simplemente la había perdido, por el capricho y la lujuria. Lamentó todo lo que había hecho. Se daba lástima él mismo, porque lastimó a un ángel, al ser más puro e inocente que había conocido. Subió al Volvo y se encaminó hacia un mirador que hasta hace poco había descubierto Bella en Seattle, era un lugar realmente maravilloso. Y además necesitaba estar solo con su orgullo de hombre dañado por ser abandonado en el altar y dejarse estar con el dolor por la pérdida del amor verdadero.

Estaba sentada sola y triste, porque él no me había creído, yo le había advertido, yo le dije. Pero el no me creyó y su indiferencia me lastimó como mil dagas en el pecho. Pero que más quedaba, él solo me podía ver como su mejor amiga... pero para mí no era suficiente. Nunca lo fue, porque él para mí era mucho más que eso. Era masoquista ser su dama de honor y la madrina de aquella farsa. Me costaba respirar, tenía que respirar aunque el dolor me consumiera

Tronó el cielo, una clara señal de mal augurio... Lo único que faltaba para sellar este capítulo de novela trillada.

Edward aparcó el Volvo, y comenzó a llover. Se quedó como idiota contemplando la nada, decidió salir a respirar el aire cargado de humedad... Miró alrededor, y como un espejismo se encontró con el carro de Bella allí estacionado y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y pensar que ella se iría así tan fácil. Corrió a buscarla cuando la vió sentada en unas banquillas que habían en el lugar, estaba con un vestido azul marino, toda empapada, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Estaba llorando, lloraba mirando al cielo... Se supone que los ángeles no lloran. La vio entreabrir sus labios, la escuchó segundos después gritar:

−¡TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN AUNQUE NO ME HAYAS CREIDO, Y QUE ESTES ENAMORADO DE UNA BASTARDA!

Le costó bastante asimilar esas palabras salir de la boca de Bella, les creyó a sus amigos cuando le dijeron, se lo creyó el mismo pero escucharlo de ella era una cosa muy distinta.

Después de gritar eso ahogadamente, sentí que alguien me miraba, seguido de una lenta respiración acercarse a mí, me di la vuelta, solo para encontrarme con unos ojos verde esmeralda mirándome fijamente.

−Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí...

−Vine por ti. –Bella no pudo estar más confundida, el momento era extraño y el aroma que desprendía Edward y la lluvia eran de lo más tóxico para su sistema nervioso.

−Quien te dijo donde estaba. Nadie lo sabia... –Ella misma procuró no decirle a nadie que no tomó el avión para irse con su madre a Phoenix, ni menos donde se dirigió después. Sólo Jasper supo que estaba camino al aeropuerto.

−Si lo sé, te encontré aquí, después de no encontrarte en el aeropuerto.

Inmediatamente vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Alice. _Están destinados para estar juntos._

−En ese caso puedes ir y volverte por el mismo camino por donde llegaste...

Cerré los ojos para contener las lagrimas, ya era suficiente, para que seguía haciéndome daño, ya era suficiente verlo enamorado de otra persona.

−Tienes que irte... debes casarte Edward, te deben estar esperando todos en la Iglesia…

−No me casaré Bella... Y que te quede claro que nunca más te dejaré mi cielo.

Le di la espalda, haciendo calzar todo en mi mente, no hubo boda después de todo…

−¿Así que me amas? – preguntó Edward con una media sonrisa, una de esas que derretían a Bella.

−Mmh, lo suficiente para morir antes de verte casado Cullen... −Le dije toda la verdad, ¿para que seguir viviendo con este sentimiento escondido? No valía la pena.

−Ok, ¿Y sabes algo? Sucede que yo también te amo. Te amo lo suficiente como para no dejarte ir... –Creo que mi corazón se detuvo de la sorpresa, era demasiado irreal todo.

− ¿Estás bebido? ¿Usas drogas?

−Bebido, hmm no lo creo y sabes que no uso nada de estupefacientes mi Bella, por cierto, te amo...

¿Acaso estaba diciendo que me amaba? Qué diablos pasaba aquí.

−¡Hey! Bella...Bell... −Y fue lo único que alcancé a oír, ya todo se volvió negro.

Desperté entre unos brazos que me rodeaban cálidamente.

−¿Tu? mhh... ¿Qué haces aqui?

−Estas en los brazos de el hombre que te ama, en su carro, frente a todo Seattle. Buenos días dulce Bella –Susurró Edward seguido de una suave risa.

Contagiándome de esa risa me acomodé entre sus brazos, a veces era tan tonto.

−¿Qué rayos me pasó?

−Te desplomaste cielo.

−Oh. −Me sonrojé violentamente.

−Ven acá... −Me saco de mi camioneta y me subió a una tarima. Ya anochecía y se veían las luces de la ciudad, volví a la realidad quién sabe cuantas horas más tarde, perdí toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

−Detente aquí y no te muevas. –ordenó.

- Que ray... –Shhhht –Me calló con un suave toque de sus labios, el toque suficiente para mandarme a volar.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, y grito:

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ¿ACEPTARIAS CASARTE CON EL IDIOTA QUE ESTA ARRODILLADO FRENTE A TI? , JURO ANTE TODO SEATTLE, WASHINGTON, Y LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS AMARTE Y SERTE FIEL Y AMARTE COMO LO HAGO AHORA… Si aceptas claro. −Lo alcé del cuello de la camisa y lo besé con lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos.

−Lo tomaré como un ''Si, acepto'' −dijo riendo y volvió a besarme.


End file.
